Bound To Neverland
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Pan takes her to Neverland against her will after killing her parents. Little does she know, her father isn't actually dead and he just happens to be on the island. A game is about to begin, but will he win? Or will she? DARK THEMES. Violence and probably worse... Please review :)
1. Death and memories

**Chapter 1: Death and memories**

* * *

Lily Evangelina Jones wasn't exactly the most 'simple' girl in the Enchanted Forest.

She was the kindest and no doubt, the bravest of them all.

Modest as she was, she never thought of herself as courageous or beautiful.

No matter what she thought, women envied her looks while the men around her would stop and stare as though she was an angel sent down from the heavens.

But she didn't feel like one. Not this time, anyway. She looked down on the pebble path before her.

Her inky black lacey dress brushing gently against the blood red rose she held in her hand as walked.

Deep mahogany locks reached the middle of her back , the gentle waves flowing in the gentle breeze.

Sighing softly, she opened the rusty iron gate at the end of the path, it's hinges creaking loudly as she did.

Her eyes mirrored the sky just like the sea, the flecks of light blue shimmered like ripples in the water as she gazed at the thin wisps of white clouds across the sky.

The girl pouted her full-sized lips, now staring down upon the smooth gray stone that stuck out of the earth, as though it wasn't meant to be there.

There was no engraving, not even names, and Lily wanted it to stay that way.

She had always been taught by her mother that those who loved you and were helped by you will remember you even when forget-me-nots have withered.

And Lily would hold on to that forever. Because that's who she looked down upon... Her mother and her father.

Her parent's names were carved deep into her heart, not on some old stone.

"Do you want me to say a few words?" A gentle voice asked from behind her.

She turned to see who the voice belonged to. "Alex." She should have known, his voice was always so soft when he spoke to her. "What are you doing here?"

"When I heard what happened, I asked Robin if I could come and see you. He agreed." He paced over to her and placed a hand around her, looking down at the tombstone with a sad expression.

Lily nodded, knowing how Robin Hood was a good man. "How is he, and the gang?"

"They're fine... But what about you? Are you OK?" He asked, his dark ocean blue eyes looking sadly into hers.

Alex wasn't the most reliable friend in the world, working for Robin Hood and his gang. Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor.

But they have both been the of best friends for as long as they could remember.

The only thing that hadn't changed from when they were small were his eyes and his black scruffy hair.

His smile hadn't changed either, it would always comfort her when she was feeling down.

But today, he wasn't smiling, and neither was she.

"No." She admitted, looking back at the stone once again. "They're gone, Alex... What am I going to do?"

Her vision became blurry, and that's when the shimmering tears started to fall down her pale cheeks. Alex embraced her.

"They're not gone," He whispered, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Remember when my parents died? Remember what you told me, all those years ago?"

She sighed deeply, remembering. "I-I told you that they would watch over you." She sniffed.

He nodded. "Exactly. And so will yours."

She shock her head. "They _took their own lives_ , Alex... If anything, they were tying to get away from everything. From _me_."

Alex frowned and stared into her teary eyes. "They loved you."

"Even if they did...I've got nothing now... I feel so lost." She sunk to her knees and placed the rose gently on their grave.

"No." He disagreed. "You still have me, don't you?"

Lily nodded. "I-I guess..." She stood again, and Alex led her back on the pebble path. "But what happens when you leave? I know the gang won't stay around here forever."

"We'll figure something out." He promised, holding her hand.

Lily knew that tone too well, he wouldn't keep his word, how could he? It wasn't like he was going to give up on his dream; he always wanted to be apart of Robin Hood's gang.

She wasn't about to take that away from him. "No... I'll manage. I'm sure I can handle this on my own." She lied.

He bit his lip. "You're a good archer, right?" He asked randomly. "Maybe Robin will let you-"

Lily cut him off, knowing where he was going with this. "No way. In case you haven't noticed, I am a _girl_." She stated.

"I've noticed." He couldn't help but smile a little, and she returned it.

"Good. Then you'll know that being around a gang of boys isn't exactly my idea of managing." She raised an eyebrow.

Alex chuckled slightly, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "Lily, you know that was like five years ago! You were eleven years old!"

She couldn't help but giggle, and Alex was relieved that he had succeed in cheering her up.

* * *

 _Eleven year old Lily ran through the village with a huge grin on her face._

 _She walked through the bakery where a smell of freshly baked bread filled the air._

 _It was warm inside, as though she had walked past a fire in the middle of winter. The early morning light slanted through the window, as the sun started to rise._

 _The first face she saw was that of the baker's son._

 _His short dirty blond hair framed his face, uneven edges sweeping along his cheekbones, bangs obscuring one eye._

 _In a way, it looked like he just rolled out of bed. She smiled. It always looked like that._

 _"Hello, Jack!" She greeted enthusiastically._

 _The boy smiled back at her. "Hey, Lily. Hiding again?" He guessed._

 _She was still grinning widely as she nodded. "Yep! Robbie, Will and Alex invited me to play earlier, do you want to?"_

 _Playing hide and seek was Lily's favourite game ever since Alex and Robbie had introduced her to it six years ago._

 _Jack sighed. "Sorry, but I can't." Lily pouted slightly._

 _"Why?" She moaned._

 _He gestured towards the cooking bread. "I've got work to do... Dad said that as I'm thirteen now... I'm old enough to work."_

 _She nodded. "Can I help you?" She offered._

 _Jack chuckled at her kindness. "Sure, but you better hide first... I see that your 'seekers' are coming this way." He nodded towards the window where three boys were heading her way._

 _"Oh!" Jack moved aside, so Lily could hide behind the counter, just as the door opened._

 _Jack greeted them. "Have you seen Lily?" That was Robbie, Lily recognized his voice._

 _"Lily? Nope." He popped the 'P' and Lily smirked slightly. "She hasn't been here since yesterday."_

 _Will groaned. "OK, I give up. We've been looking for her since god knows when!"_

 _Lily knew Will didn't enjoy hide and seek as much as she did, but he would always play just for her. Lily heard the door of the shop shut, and Jack told her to come out._

 _"What happened?" She asked him, confusion written all over her face._

 _Jack sighed. "I think they've given up."_

 _Lily frowned, it's not like them to give up on anything. She said goodbye to Jack and ran out of the store. "You cowards!" She shouted after them. "You can't give up!"_

 _"Well, we've found you now." Robbie stated, grinning._

 _Lily glared at him. "That's not fair! You cheated!"_

* * *

"It was just a game anyway." Alex stated. "And besides, we got bored."

Lily narrowed her eyes, but he couldn't take her seriously as she tried to hide her smirk. "It wasn't fair."

Alex smiled. "We were young, it's not like we cared back then."

Lily crossed her arms. "Jack played along, remember?" She answered sadly. "And Robbie..."

He sighed, remembering the baker's son and the bond he had with Lily, with him. "Lily-"

"I'm sorry... I-I miss them too." She whispered. "Do you think they're still alive?"

Alex bit his lip. "I hope so."

Jack and Robbie had been missing for two years along with many other boys of the village.

No one ever knew what had happened, but the village would pray for their children to someday return.

Lily had been beyond devastated when she had heard the news. Some people say that the boys had been talking about a pipe playing outside, and the very next morning, they were all gone.

Alex had stayed by Lily's side for the rest of the day, comforting her.

But the time came to say farewell. "When will I see you again?" A tear slid down her cheek.

He brushed it off once again. "I don't know." He told her, hugging her protectively. "But you have to know that what ever happens to me, you will always be safe here." If only that were true.

"I'm going to miss you, Alex. Say hello to Will for me."

Will had also joined Robin's gang, and Lily hardly ever saw him these days, it was as if he'd vanished from the face of the earth.

She wondered why he never came to visit her either. Alex bit his lip, as though he was hiding something for her, but he nodded nevertheless.

"Of course." He stated, squeezing her hand gently. "I will miss you, Lily."

And that was the last time Lily ever saw Alex Flynn Rider, for her life was about to change more than anyone would ever imagine.

Something so unexpected and terrifyingly dangerous that not even the strongest of magic could help her.

* * *

 **This story is a rewrite from my fic 'The Neverland Princess.' For those who have read it, I hope you'll enjoy this one even more.**

 **And I'm so very sorry for the long wait.**

 **\- Lyrisa.**

 **xoxoxo**


	2. Bipolar Demon

**Chapter 2: Bipolar Demon**

* * *

Later that day, Lily was on her own once again, making her way back to what she called home.

A luscious green canopy was letting the sunlight pour through the leaves in a greenish light as she walked silently through the forest.

She could hear the birds chirping their melodies and the rustling noise of small animals running and frolicking in the bushes.

The ground was covered in daisies and vines that so gently twisted up the trunks of the trees.

The smell was fresh, you could almost taste the sweet scent of the flowers rising in the crisp air.

But the calmness of it all, it was different, it was _too_ quiet.

She didn't know where Alex was nor what he was doing, but she had a hunch that he was heading to some rich person's castle with Robin and his gang of merry men.

A small gust of wind whistled, turning the fallen leaves of the forest and making her hair fly behind her.

The chirping birds flew anxiously above the tops of the oak trees, she guessed they were heading home too.

As time went by, the setting sun beat down, the day started to turn into night.

The sixteen year old girl could see her little, quaint cottage nestled in the trees of a narrow little path overgrown with roses.

She knew it was a little old with worn wooden shutters and a wraparound porch.

Small little statuettes were hidden near bushes with purple flowers.

Pink, yellow and blue perennials were scattered around the house, making it look younger than it actually was.

It was home, and she was grateful that she had this place...It was the only thing she had left of her late parents.

She was half hoping that they were inside, waiting to greet her with warm welcome hugs. Her father would be sitting beside the oak table, reading some old and dusty book that he borrowed from the library while the scent of her mother's cooking filled the air.

But as she almost hesitantly opened the wooden door, and took one step inside, the floor board creaked as an unfamiliar sight greeted her. It was nothing too extraordinary, but she noticed it hadn't been there that morning before she went to see her parent's grave .

On the table she could see a small piece of parchment. Hesitantly, she walked towards it, and read the neat black writing. " _Curiosity."_ She read aloud, turning the paper over in her hands. " _Killed them."_

Her heart pounded slightly and then she frowned. Was this some kind of joke? She sighed, putting the parchment back where she'd found it.

Walking in her small but cosy room she found another one. There was nothing written on the front, so Lily took a deep breath, turning it over. " _I always get what I want."_ She heard the door shut behind her and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and that's where she saw him.

"Hello, Lily." His voice alone sent shivers down her back.

Her heart beat started to accelerate. "W-who are you?" She asked, taking in his appearance.

The first thing she noticed was his sinister grin. It was the same kind of smile a wolf would give a lamb before he pounced and bit out the poor creature's throat.

The greenish blue of his taunting eyes stared at her with lust, causing her to look away.

Only his hair seemed normal, short and light brown and even a little bit fluffy, there was nothing threatening about that.

But the boy _alone_ was threatening.

He wore a dark green attire, with a leather belt and matching wrist bands.

But what frightened Lily more than anything was the way he spoke to her. "Sorry, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

She should have known who he was the moment she had laid eyes on him.

Tales had been told that Peter Pan was a monster, living on an Island with boys he'd taken, forcing them to stay until they'd forget where they came from.

Then, they'd never want to leave, unknowingly drowning in the dark magic Pan had conjured around them.

Her heart pounded in her chest, realizing there was no escape. The only way out was blocked by him. "What d-do you want?"

Peter's demonic grin increased, if that was even possible. "Wouldn't you _love_ to know?"

He stepped closer to her. She took a step back, forgetting about her small bed, she tripped and fell on to it.

Sitting beside her, Peter placed a hand on her thigh, his touch scaring her as he moved slowly upwards. "Please leave... M-my parent's just died and... and I-"

"I know." He cut her off.

She pushed his hand off of her, and stood from the bed. "What?"

"I know your parents are dead." He repeated, as, he too, stood up. "They were very loud, didn't you hear them?"

Her stomach churned. "I- I don't..."

"They screamed so loud for their brave little daughter to rescue them, but she wasn't there. Were you?" He sneered.

"You... You... Y-you did th-this?" She stuttered, backing away from him as more tears flowed down her face.

Pan smirked. "That I did!" He chuckled. "Shame you _weren't_ here though, it would've been much more... Entertaining." He advanced again, but Lily ran to the door this time and slammed it in his face.

As swiftly as she could she darted towards the front door, only to be roughly shoved back inside by Pan.

She fell on her back and hit the stone floor, hard. "H-how-?"

He ignored her as he grabbed her forearm and dragged her back into the bedroom. "Sit down." He ordered, pushing her forward.

She stumbled back as he shoved her. She gave him a cold but weary stare, but obeyed as she sat on the bed. "How?" She asked again.

"How what?" He snapped.

"D-did you do that... Y-you were here... and t-then..." She trailed off, as the smirk returned to his face, an eyebrow raised. She wasn't sure what she preferred: his malicious grins or that angry stare that seemed to pierce through her skin.

"Magic." He stated simply as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, making her feel stupid.

She nodded slowly. "Y-you killed them..." She breathed, remembering their previous conversation.

Peter laughed like the maniac he was. "We've already established that."

"Why?" She whimpered, biting back a sob.

Peter sat beside her again. "You, of course."

Her eyes widened. "But I-I didn't d-do anything!" She sobbed.

Chills were sent down her spine as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I know..." He stated. "But your parent's didn't."

"Wha-? What do you mean?" She pushed his arm off of her shoulder.

He grinned. "That's not important, but I'd remiss if I didn't point out what _is_."

He cupped her chin in his hand. "What do you want from me?" Lily squeaked, all her bravery too afraid to resurface.

"You're finally asking the right questions." He stated with a mental glint in his eyes as he let go of her chin, brushing her cheek slightly. "I want _you,_ Lily."

Her glassy, wide eyes darted around her room as if she were searching for a place to hide, but deep down she knew she wouldn't get out of this. "No." She answered.

Pan raised an eyebrow again, and glared at her. "What was that?"

"You _can't_ have me." She stated slowly.

His eyes darkened. "I always get what I want." He growled.

"There's a first time for everything..." She whispered.

She should have seen it coming, but it had come and gone so quickly.

The sound of his hand slapping her face was like a crack of a whip. She had fallen off the bed and now lay still on the ground like a doll that never got played with.

Though she had the impression that he was already playing with her... With her mind.

"You still don't get it, do you?" He seethed, as he stood from the bed, his eyes staring daggers at her.

Lily whimpered in response as she clutched her cheek.

"When I want something, I get it. No one gets in my way." He knelt down to her level and locked eyes with her.

Lily couldn't help but retort. "It sounds more like you're bipolar little child, spoilt rotten." She hissed.

Peter smirked at her mockingly, her words having no effect on him whatsoever. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He stroked her cheek, ignoring her flinch. "Now, are you going to come quietly? Or do I have to drag you?" He asked. "Either way I'm taking you with me."

Lily's heart started racing once again. "C-come where?"

"Neverland." It should have been obvious, but for a moment she'd forgotten that the bipolar demon she was talking to was Peter Pan.

"No! You cant take me there!" She raised her voice slightly, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

She stood up and backed as far away from him as possible, but before she new what was happening she was trapped in between him and the wall, his arms either side of her head.

"Willingly or not, darling, it really doesn't matter." He licked his lips. "You will still be mine."

He pressed his lips against hers, much to her surprise.

She just stood their for a second in shock, until she started struggling.

But it was no use. She'd need a miracle to get away from him.

As his hands started to wonder, she could feel the darkness overwhelm her as she blacked out. "See you soon, _pirate_."

* * *

 **Please Review**


	3. The Stranger in Neverland

**Chapter 3: The Stranger in Neverland**

* * *

As Lily started to regain consciousness, she slowly started to open her eyes, her eyelids flickering as shapes and colours blurred all around her. For a moment she thought she saw something move beside her.

She jolted up, her eyes filled with terror when she noticed her unfamiliar surroundings, memories of what happened before she passed out racing through her pinched herself to try and reassure herself that it was only a dream, but it didn't work.

Suddenly, she felt the bed move and it startled her. So she went back under the covers, as if to hie herself. Her stomach churned, expecting it to be Pan at first, but when she finally got a glimpse of him, through the gap she made with the duvet, she was somewhat relieved, but yet at the same time even more afraid.

A strange feeling appeared in the pit of her stomach, like when you're swimming and you want to put your feet down on something solid, but the water is much deeper than you thought and there's nothing there to keep you from sinking.

She felt as if she was drowning in his greyish blue eyes, and she knew just by looking into them that she was not going to be saved.

The first thing she saw as he slowly removed the covers from her face was the large scar on the his face, then his messy light blond hair.

He honestly looked like he wanted to murder her. "About bloody time!" He exclaimed as though he'd been waiting for hours by her side, watching her sleep. "How'd you sleep, girl?" He asked her mockingly.

Lily closed her eyes and groaned slightly, knowing that she wasn't in for an enjoyable conversation with this stranger.

So, just to spite him, she didn't say a word. ' _Never talk to strangers._ ' Her mother would always tell her. He soon gathered that she wasn't going to reply, so he merely stayed seated on the bed she was laying on, the bottom of his back almost touching her hip through the blanket.

His constant smirk told her that Peter had won. "Welcome home." He chuckled.

Her eyes widened at his comment. "H-home?" Her mother's rule had just been forgotten, she couldn't stay mute forever and besides, she wanted answers. "Where... Where am I?" She knew already, of course... but she refused to believe it.

"Where do you think?" He sneered. "Neverland, of course."

Lily bit her lip, so hard she almost started to draw blood. "No... No... This can't be happening. Please! T-take me home!"

He laughed at her reaction. "You're here because Pan wants you." He sneered. "If he wants you, he gets you. Simple as that. You're not going anywhere."

Lily glared at him then abruptly turned away from him, facing the other side of the room like a child not getting their way.

She hadn't noticed before, but it was as though she was inside a large tree. The room itself was round, and most of the furniture was made of a dark kind of wood.

There was one widow, it was rather wide, but the thick vines from the outside would make it impossible for her to escape. There was one thick and sturdy looking door, as though it had simply been carved out of the tree. For a moment she wondered if it was even possible to open.

The boy watched her look around for a few minutes, letting it all sink in. "This is where you'll be staying." He told her.

Lily shook her head. "I-I don't want to stay here... I want to go home." She still didn't look at him.

He scoffed. "You're never going home-"

"But I- if Pan... If I could... If-If he's feeling... I don't know... Generous?.. I-I could..." She stuttered, making her feel all the more lost and pathetic.

The stranger scoffed. "Pan is _never_ generous." He replied, as though he was speaking from experience. "And believe me, he get's very... How can I put it...?" He paused, as though he was thinking for the perfect word. "intense when someone wants to leave."

Lily let out a growl of frustration before pulling the cover over her head once more, blocking the boy from view.

He didn't stop her. "I'm Felix by the way." He introduced himself. "... I'd better tell Pan you're awake." He added under his breath.

She could have sworn her heart had momentarily stopped beating. "No! Don't!" She hid further under the duvet, as though it would protect her.

But Felix ignored her plea as he headed for the so called door the other side of the room.

Peter grinned at his second in command as he stood outside. "How is she?" He asked, quietly so she wouldn't hear them.

"Well... I don't think she likes me." Felix smirked, stating the obvious. "She's not exactly happy to be here."

Peter grinned. "Given her lineage I'd expect nothing less."

Felix frowned in thought for a moment. "She doesn't even know who her real parents are." Peter closed the door quickly while Felix spoke.

"When she finds out who they are, I don't want it to be from you." His tone was dark. "Keep your mouth shut and do not speak about them while she's around."

Felix nodded, slightly worried of what Pan would do if he disobeyed him. But as usual the bipolar's good mood returned in a flash. "When her father finds out where she is, though, It'll be fun trying to see him get her back. A little distraction to get them away from the boy."

Peter was silent for a second, giving Felix time to speak. "I feel that we're losing him. He doesn't trust you."

"He just requires some effort, and I'm sure we can get our new little friend to provide it" Peter stated. "As for Lily's father, I'm sure Snow won't keep it hidden from him."

Felix tilted his head in confusion. "You're going to tell _her_?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Felix. But now I need you to go back to camp and make sure Henry is still asleep, we don't want him wandering off, just yet."

And with that said, Felix left, leaving Peter outside of the tree house.

* * *

Lily curled up under the covers, holding her knees as close to her chest as possible, as if she was trying to make herself look smaller.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks like rain in a storm , her crying eyes glistening like morning frost.

' _Stop crying!_ ' She begged herself. ' _You're stronger than this!_ '

She was, or at least she used to be when she knew what she had to do. If she truly was on Neverland than her chances of escaping it were very slim.

She heard the door open with a quiet creak, and froze... Felix hadn't been that quiet.

Though she couldn't see, Lily could hear the slow rhythm of her captor's boots as they beat against the wooden ground.

When they stopped, she started shaking with fear.

The covers were pulled off her roughly, making her gasp in shock. Peter stood before her grinning widely as he slowly brushed a strand of her mahogany locks from her face.

She pushed his hand away out of instinct but that had proven to be a mistake.

He cupped her chin in his firm grip and forced her to look into his demonic eyes. "Don't you like it when I touch you, Lily?" He whispered huskily.

Lily glared at him, repulsed that he would even say such a thing. "No." She spat, attempting once more to put on a brave face. "Leave me alone!"

Peter grinned."Feisty little thing, aren't you?" He sounded delighted, which only seemed to put her more on edge.

She ignored his comment. "Why'd you bring me here?" She demanded.

"We've already been through this, Lily..." She gasped in shook as he appeared on top of her, his arms caging her in. "You know exactly what I want."

She couldn't help but notice his eyes flicker to her chest. "Y-you can't be serious..." She started. "P-please... I-"

Peter put a hand over her mouth as he bent down, so his eyes were staring directly into hers. "I always get my way, Lily. You can beg all you want... But you can't stop me."

Her eyes widened and yet again, her instincts took the best of her and she bit his hand.

Peter recoiled and almost admired the slightly bloody teeth shaped mark on his hand. "Now, there'll be none of that!"

Before she could comprehend what was happening, Pan swung his arm back and brought it forward in one swift motion, slapping her across the face, the sound echoing in her ears. "However." He moved his lips towards her ear. "I do like to play rough."

* * *

 **Please Review! :D**


	4. The Dark Forest

**Chapter 4: The Dark Forest**

* * *

Lily's eyes widened as Peter's mouth replaced his hand. He parted her cherry lips with his tongue and started to deepen his forceful kiss.

But Lily was determined to fight him off this time. When he kissed her back in the enchanted forest, she was too stunned to even try and fight him. But this time she wasn't about to give in.

At first she merely turned her head away from him, avoiding his lips. But Pan wasn't having it; In a lightening fast move he placed both of his hands on the mattress, caging her in with his body.

He leaned towards her again and her stomach churned uncomfortably. She could see his eyes again and those dark emerald orbs screamed with lust. "Please." She whispered.

He smirked at her before his lips crashed down on hers once more. She pushed at his chest, trying to get him off of her, but all he had to do was snatch both of her fragile wrists in one firm grip and hold them above her head as she thrashed underneath him. His free hand grabbed the back of her neck as he worked her.

She yelled in frustration as she attempted to pry herself from his strong grip, only making matters worse as his nails dug deep into her, piercing her ivory skin and making red tears form from the cuts.

Lily could feel his breath on her between kisses as he moved down towards her neck. "Please!" She begged.

But her plea must have turned him on even more as he licked her from the bottom of her ear and down to her collar bone, leaving a wet trail that rubbed against her skin, making her whole body cringe and choke back pleads.

She opened her eyes long enough to see him pull his head back and smirk with satisfaction. "We'll continue this later." He purred, now literally sitting on her waist

Relieved as she was that it was over, Lily was still shaking uncontrollably. She hadn't thought about it the first time when he had kissed her, but she had never been kissed before.

Peter Pan had been her very first kiss. "You're a monster." She whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, and leaned over her again. "You haven't seen anything yet, love." He hissed. "

"I-I want to go home." She stated, desperately trying to change the subject. "P-please... I-I just- I can't stay here! You c-can't-"

From the look on his face, Lily thought he was going to hit her again. His patience was running thin and his temper was flaring but he remained calm, and somehow that seemed to frighten her more.

Lily couldn't help but notice him twitch slightly in frustration as he cupped her cheek. "If you ever mention going home again I swear I'll drag you back there myself and make you watch as it burns into ashes. Understand?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she nodded. Clearly that hadn't been enough for him... A stinging pain spread across her cheek as her head snapped to the side, a bruise in the shape of his hand starting to form there.

"Do. You. Understand?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Yes!" She shouted, looking around the room to avoid his murderous glare.

She was almost confused when his dark, seething look turned into a small smile in a matter of seconds. "Good..." He sneered, climbing off of her. "Now come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Lily opened her mouth to retort but worried about his sudden mood swings, she decided against it. Before she could get off the bed, Pan grabbed her forearm and in the blink of an eye, their surroundings had changed. They were now in a completely different part of the island... The dark forest.

Moss dripped from the sickly dark tree's like decayed flesh as deep shadows seemed to ooze from behind them, moving as though they were waiting to attack anything that it touched.

Every branch held the promise of something dark, gray and slavering for blood. Even the wildlife held it's breath, seemingly sharing Lily's fear of Peter.

Even the wind sounded thin, sickly and fearful.

"What just hap- mmph!?" She was cut off by Pan placing his hand over her mouth.

"Hush." He whispered into her ear. "You wouldn't want them hearing us just yet."

His hand was so strong on her that she was having difficulty breathing. She nodded frantically, pleading with her eyes for him to let her go.

He did, but very slowly. Lily coughed a little, receiving a glare from him.

A rustling sound came from the bushed before them, making Lily jump slightly. Peter grinned, and placed an arm around her waist. "Don't speak." He whispered in a threatening tone before he called out to whomever was hiding. "You can come out now, saviour!" He said before three women emerged from the bushes.

The first one had long blond hair and wide green eyes. Lily couldn't see well in the darkness, but the look she gave Pan didn't go unnoticed. She was definitely against him.

The second one, with a pitch black pixie cut held a bow and arrow aiming it at Peter's chest, but Lily could tell that the women somehow felt sorry for him. How? She didn't know.

The one who came out after looked slightly deranged, her eyes were dark and Lily was unsure what colour they really were, Her hair was raven black and only just reached just above her shoulders. "Where's my son!" She demanded.

Peter smirked. "Hello Emma. Snow... The Evil queen."

Lily's eyes widened slightly, as she tried to struggle against Pan's grip. "Who are you?" The blond woman, Emma asked her.

She ceased her attempts of escape, giving Peter a worried look as he smiled mockingly down at her. "This is Lily. Pretty little thing isn't she?"

Noticing the forming bruise on her face, Snow pulled her arrow back slightly. "Let her go."

Peter laughed. "I don't think so. She's very important in my game. I'm sure Killian will be more than happy to tell you why."

"Killian? What does he have to do with anything?" Emma asked.

Peter grinned knowingly at her. "He's her father."

Their eyes widened and as did Lily's. "No!" She yelled, breaking out of Pan's grip. "You killed my parents! They're dead!" She started sobbing, the thought of her parent's death almost breaking her.

Peter narrowed his eyes angrily before he brought his hand back far enough to where he knew the slap would sting. Without a moments hesitation he flung it forward until he came in contact with Lily's already burning cheek. "I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut!" He seethed.

"Leave her alone!" Snow shouted.

Peter glared at her. "Tell Killian that his daughter is here... We'll see where the game goes from there, shall we?" He snapped.

With that, Peter grabbed Lily's forearm and vanished with her.

* * *

"What the hell are we gonna do now!?" Emma asked, shouting to no one in particular.

Snow thought for a second. "We have to tell Hook."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Don't be ridiculous! You heard her, she said that he killed her parents! He was lying!"

Emma shook her head. "Or maybe she doesn't know." Regina rolled her eyes. "What? It's possible! I didn't know who my parents were for twenty eight years." She gave Snow an almost apologetic look.

"Do you think Hook abandoned her?" Snow asked.

The three mothers exchanged glances. "Maybe, but we keep it a secret from now on. OK?"

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Oh! And to those who read my other stories aside from this one, which would you like me to work on first? :)**

 **I know I've mainly been working on Doll, but don't worry. I'll work on some others if you want me to! ^^**


End file.
